


This is Home

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chores, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, House Cleaning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Living together comes with more than just taking up space. It also means taking care of that space.





	This is Home

**Author's Note:**

> Day 186 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> I needed some daily life stories right now. So I wrote a daily life story. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

Makkachin barks when Victor lifts them of off the bed. With all the training they have been doing the past few weeks the dog has gotten very used on sleeping in their bed all day long. To the point that when their dogwalker comes by to pick them up there are some issues in Makka going along. So when they noticed that both Victor and Yuuri had stayed in that day they had figured it would be a cuddle in bed day. Instead they are picked up and put in the living room. 

Perhaps it's one of those private cuddle sessions they don't let Makka in on. But they had not been showing any of the normal signs that they were going to do so. 

And it get's even more confusing when Victor comes out of the bedroom carrying one of those large blue bags he takes with him some days. They leave smelling like him and Yuuri but they come back and then all they do is smell like some tickling soap that makes Makka sneeze. Which makes Yuuri and Victor laugh. Makka sniffs the bag, realizing the bed is in there. Understanding what is going on they walk over to their own dog bed and just drops down to sleep there. 

They wake up a little while later from the howling sound of the dust eater. They open one eye, fully intent to bark at it, but gets distracted when Victor gives them a quick rub between their ears before continuing what he's doing. So maybe Makka takes a bit of fun out of quickly licking the sole of his foot when he lifts it close enough to his tongue, but Victor knows tat can happen when he goes around barefoot near it. 

Poorly the sound is too distracting to go to sleep again, and it doesn't help that Victor is doing that odd howling along the sound box that makes Makka want to howl along. Oddly theirs, unlike Victor's, isn't appreciated. So he stands up and goes looking for Yuuri, maybe he'll get a snack. 

Well finding Yuuri wasn't that hard as he too is humming along the sound box. Normally when Yuuri is humming Makka loves to snuggle up to him. But now is not one of those moments. At first Makka thought Yuuri was ill with the way he was hanging over the porcelain fountain -although Victor always gets mad when he drinks from it- but the humming told them it was not the case. But he is putting that stink water in there that makes Makka's nose hurt. 

They leave Yuuri and slip into the guestroom. After sniffing they realize that too has been made to have lost all the scents that were there before. Yet the bed looks well made with a nice thick blanket covering it, so Makka jumps up and takes a nap there. 

It's Yuuri this time that lifts him off the bed, and Makka barks at him as well. What is it with them and not letting them sleep. They want to wiggle out of the grip right when Yuuri puts Makka down in Victor's lap. Victor stirs from his nap snapping a rude comment, just like Makka had done earlier, the moment he realizes Makka is in his lap though he starts petting Makka. Yuuri snuggles up to Victor and joins the petting session. 

Doesn't take long for all of them to start yawning, making the petting go a lot slower. And when Yuuri lets out those soft puffing noises he always makes at night it is Victor that scoops up Makka and puts them on the floor before taking Yuuri in his arms. Makka sits next to the couch seeing Victor take Yuuri to bed, guess they'll continue the cuddling over there. Makka huffs, and moves to go back to his dog bed. Just before Victor closes the bedroom door he whistles for Makka. So it is a cuddle in bed day after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}


End file.
